1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bird feeder, in particular, a bird feeder having an apertured floor member which is selectively removable for easy cleaning.
2. Background of the Related Art
Many different types and designs of bird feeders and bird houses have been developed and are used widely throughout the country. Examples of some of those designs which have been patented include Hoskins, U.S. Pat. No. 2,312,551, Luin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,296, Overpeck et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,793, Brucker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,411, Riggi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,877, Ragen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,098, Currie, U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,069, and Demboske, U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,877.
One problem common to many types of bird feeders is the difficulty in cleaning the feeder, especially the bottom or floor of the feeder. After a period of time the seed and feed in the bird feeder will rot, some of the seeds will sprout, and crud will build up and become lodged within certain spaces and crevices in the feeder. Such conditions are naturally detracting to those birds that would otherwise feed on that feeder. Moreover, spoiled feed contributes to the spread of disease. Many diseases are transmitted among birds due to spoiled feed accumulated at the bottom of the feeder, a problem that is exasperated by the feeder not being cleaned on a regular basis.
It is therefore desirable to design a bird feeder which will keep birdseed and feed dry and unspoiled as long as possible, and more importantly, is easy to clean.